Rebirth Of A Demon
by evildead96
Summary: Sequel to Vampires Will Never Hurt You, Dusk returns even merciless than ever with his new team for revenge and he's brought back the demon himself, Serpine. When new characters arrive, what will happen in the events? Who will live?
1. Resurrection

_This is the sequel of Vampires Will Never Hurt You, so some things in here that you're not familiar with will be in the previous story, so it's best reading that to ease confusion. The story ignores a bit of things from the more recent books after Dark Days because it was written during the time but on hiatus ever since._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Skulduggery Pleasant, all owned by Derek Landy.**

**Also the character Aura Slade belongs to DuskTillDawn95.**

* * *

**Rebirth of a Demon**

Chapter 1 – Resurrection

_After four whole months of lying in wait as the vampire healed his wounds whilst planning, he was close to the Sanctuary…walking with his graceful steps and immaculate posture…searching. His cold pale hand traced along the window of a distinctive silver car, it was left there for nearly ten years, it belonged to a man of evil, a man with no limits of torture and suffering, a man named __**Nefarian Serpine**__._

_Dusk smiled in the dim moonlight as the stars shone brightly, guiding his way through the black night in Dublin. He stared at the car; he had come all this way here and waited all this time searching, when it was just here. The Sanctuary, too lazy to even bother with the car, just leaving it here with the keys locked inside the car. He stared at the lock, and then he removed a small metal object from his coat pocket and bent down so he was staring directly into the keyhole of the car._

_He observed it closely, then he stared at the long, thin piece of metal in his hand then opened his mouth, showing his two sharp fangs and started to bite into the metal, making it alter its shape and bent it slightly until it was done, he then slowly and gently stuck it into the lock and then started moving it, he then gave it a shove and heard a click. He pulled it out then simply glided his fingers across the metal and it mended itself back into the straight piece of metal and he put it back into his pocket and opened up the car door._

_He examined it as he stuck his head in and one knee was resting on the passenger seat, he took out a special flashlight and turned it on, picking up anything the normal eye couldn't. He was scanning around, eyeing every centimeter of the car, and looking for what he needed. He bent down and grunted when he started moving papers and files around, he opened one and sat down and skimmed through the pages, nothing caught his attention and he threw it into the backseat. He found an empty beer bottle underneath the driver's seat and snatched it up and examined it. _

_"Not enough DNA on this…" He muttered and threw it behind him and heard it shatter as it impacted onto the road in the large car park. He realized Crux could've heard it, but Crux again wasn't strong enough to take down Dusk._

_He continued his search and took out a small plastic bag, he pulled out long steel tweezers and started picking off small hair samples off the driver seat, it had to be Nefarian's seeing as no one else had driven in his car before. He placed them carefully in the bag, keeping it away from his head incase his hair mixed into the bag. That wouldn't turn out so good if that had happened. He then sealed up the bag and folded it and placed it in his back pocket in his trousers and got out of the car and slammed the door shut and hid in the shadows as Detective Remus Crux appeared from the back door, holding out a flame in his hand lighting up the place._

_He paced around steadily, making absolute silence as he walked around the area. Remus stared at the silver car; he raised an eyebrow as he walked towards it, and then looked down when he heard glass shatter under the crunch of his boot. He lifted his foot up and stared at the broken glass, it was a beer bottle. He frowned, looking up as he heard a noise and when he turned around and Dusk was in front of him and he killed him quick and easily before he could even scream._

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

Skulduggery Pleasant walked alongside Valkyrie Cain, she had a new outfit that Ghastly -who at the moment was on holiday in New York- had kindly made for her and it was a sleek black jacket, it had zips and pockets and it looked similar to one of Tanith's many leather jackets. She had a black pair of jeans and a red top on, which weren't protective, just normal material. Fitting perfectly and going beautifully with her pair of boots. Skulduggery was wearing the casual suit, a deep blue navy with black stripes and the normal disguise and same old hat. They passed the wax statue and entered the Sanctuary doors and walked down the corridor into the foyer.

Xavier Sykes approached them and he shook hands with them, greeting them into the Sanctuary. He was the Sanctuary's Administrator at the moment, but he normally worked in the morgue as a coroner and was a very loyal and trustworthy friend. He had brown hair filled with green streaks in it, going past his shoulders and he had a tongue piercing that Valkyrie always stared at when ever she talked to him. He looked around 26, but obviously wasn't and was quite handsome with a brown tan he probably spent ages to get; he always wore jeans and a plain t-shirts when he was working, but when he filled in Administrator he dressed in slacks and a button up shirt.

Xavier was a werewolf and that's what scared Valkyrie, because every time there was a full moon he would take the whole day off to be away from everyone. He could turn into a wolf whenever he pleased but the canine side of him would overtake and he'd act like a disobedient, yet cute, dog. Valkyrie would still laugh about the time where she was talking with Tanith and they watched as Skulduggery was hopping after a wolf that was running with a leg bone in his mouth. Skulduggery however, pretended like nothing had happened, and whenever Xavier saw him he would always try and apologize to him.

"So Xavier, why has Guild called us in, we don't work for him anymore and I thought they assigned Crux as their new detective?" She asked and Xavier sighed as he opened the door into the conference room where Guild stood at the front with his arms behind his back looking darkly at the two who entered.

"Because Remus Crux is dead," Thurid said grimly and Valkyrie gasped. Skulduggery remained silent and Xavier was leaning against the door with his arms folded.

"How, when did this happen?" Valkyrie asked and Guild snapped his head at her then looked at Skulduggery to speak and Valkyrie scowled.

"He was found this early morning in the car park, his neck was broken and he had been brutally stabbed with what we think was glass shards on the ground we had found, so I'm putting you on this case to find out who killed him, and maybe I might consider reinstating you as the Sanctuary's detective, and the girl," He said and he waved his hands at the double doors as they opened and Xavier led Valkyrie out and Skulduggery still looked at Thurid Guild.

"I'll do my job Guild, but who said I wanted to be come back?" He said and left.

"Who could do such a thing?" Valkyrie said and Xavier shrugged.

"That's for you two to find out, not me, I just examine the bodies. We have Detective Crux's body in our morgue at the moment, and if it helps you can go see it, and then I can show you the crime scene," He said and Skulduggery nodded as he turned to a left then he led them all the way down the corridor and then turned right, Valkyrie cringed and covered her eyes as blinding white lights bombarded her vision.

"You get used to it, um, you're all authorized to wear these," He said and handed them two white lab coats with gloves, a hair cap and a mask to cover their mouths and they both put them on and Xavier tied his hair up as he took them into one of the rooms in the morgue, Xavier was buttoning up his coat as they walked.

"Now, you don't have to look at it if you don't want to Valkyrie," He said as he adjusted his cap and she nodded her head.

Xavier looked down at the names that read on the clipboard he picked up and ran his finger down and then double tapped onto the name, CRUX, REMUS. And he walked over to one of the doctors and they nodded to him as they moved over to the front of the table where a body lay under a white but with red stains of blood here and there. They all stood around the table as one of the doctors pulled down the sheet, revealing the corpse of Remus Crux. His neck was in very poor shape and the smell of dried blood filled the room, the skin had gone pale and his body was stiff and naked as Xavier laid a white towel across his groin and pulled the sliding instrument table to his side.

"Detective Remus Crux, age, 433, male. Body is post rigor mortis. Cause of death, a broken neck and multiple stab wounds inflicted by glass shards, leaving victim to bleed out. There are no signs of struggle shown on the body and his vocal cords were completely ruptured, presumably before he died shortly after." The other coroner spoke into the voice recorder and Xavier turned his head to look at the detectives before looking back and pointing to Crux's body with a scalpel.

"His neck was broken quite badly so it must have been almost immediate and his vocal cords were destroyed so he wouldn't of been able to scream or yell, the stab wounds were all inflicted by pieces of glass we had found, we couldn't bring any in here though so you can go see that later, the man, or woman who did this to him must've been quite strong and was already there when Remus arrived, but they must've been able to see quite well seeing as he has been dead since early this morning, around midnight to 2am, but no later. Now, I have to get to work on him to finish the inspection. It was nice seeing you two again." Xavier said and Skulduggery tilted his head.

"Aren't you coming with us?" He asked and Xavier frowned, looking over to the other coroner who nodded.

"You go ahead, I'll call Sven in. Good luck in solving the case." He said and Valkyrie nodded as they left the room, taking off their coats and other items.

"That was gross," Valkyrie said as Xavier and Skulduggery walked in front of her as he walked them outside then out of the museum into the car park.

"You've seen worse Valkyrie, you're a detective, things are going to only get grosser," Skulduggery said and Valkyrie sighed as they went outside to the car park, the whole place was blocked off and there was Guild, standing right next to the chalk white outline of Crux's body where he was found.

"He was a fine detective," They heard him say and he watched them approach him.

"Grand Mage, they've seen the body, and I was just about to show them the crime scene, is there anything else?" Xavier asked and Guild nodded.

"I'm assigning you to accompany Pleasant and the girl on the mission, you must stay with them so that they're doing their job and you must report back to me each day, am I clear?" Guild said and Xavier shook his head, angry.

"But I have to work, I'm already far behind with having to Administrate." He said but Guild wavered his hand and he walked away. Skulduggery put a gloved hand on Xavier's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we won't cause you any grief, I'm sure Guild will give you a nice bone and a belly rub as a job well done once this is all over," Skulduggery said and Xavier scowled and Valkyrie laughed.

"Don't tempt me detective," He said and Valkyrie edged back when large, sharp teeth grew and Xavier snarled. He then chuckled and his teeth changed back to normal.

Valkyrie was sitting next to Xavier while Skulduggery was driving his Bentley to go drop Valkyrie home, Valkyrie was playing with her wedding ring that joined Fletcher and her together and they couldn't be more happier together. Donnie would occasionally drop by so he could give Fletcher some tips and some help as he was still new on being a vampire and all and he would also stock up on the injections Fletcher had needed to refrain himself from turning into a Vampire.

"So, your uncle was _thee,_ Gordon Edgely?" Sykes asked and Valkyrie nodded.

"Whoa, I loved his books! Especially his last one," He said and Valkyrie smiled.

"Tanith's also a big fan of my uncle's work," She said and Skulduggery looked at the two through the mirror.

"You know Valkyrie, her and Donnie are back," Skulduggery said and Valkyrie almost screamed of excitement.

"Oh my God, when did they get back?" She said and Xavier frowned.

"They arrived here yesterday." Skulduggery said as he stopped the car and they all got out.

"Who's Donnie?" Xavier asked and they all looked behind them when a familiar voice replied.

"Me."

* * *

_Voodoo Jack ran frantically down the corridors, panting as his lungs burned as he looked back to see a black blur shoot past. He had been sitting on a chair watching television when an old friend of his burst through his door. Jack had a small talk with him, but after refusing to help he was being chased now. He quickly turned left, skidding across the tile floor as he sprinted to his room and shut the door, locking it._

"_Come out Voodoo, I know your hiding, I can __**smell**_ _you," Dusk growled and Voodoo stayed silent. _

_He tried to control his breathing, tried to remain calm, but he knew he would be discovered. He held his necklace tightly in his palm and it glowed black, then the shadows started pouring out from the pendant, which was nothing but a large crocodile tooth attached to leather he tied loosely around his neck and it gave him a black aura, it sort of glowed all around him and then his eyes glowed black and he sighed as he stood up._

_Voodoo was one of many powerful Necromancers alive in the black magic of sorcerers who tried practicing the more complex and unruly methods of the discipline; after Serpine died, he had been happy that him and others could rein supremacy. He took a few steps back before Dusk broke down his door and Dusk was smiling evilly at him. _

_"Do I have to drag you or are you going to come easily?" Dusk said and Voodoo laughed and lashed his arm out as a black tendril whipped him and he fell to the ground._

"_I never thought I would have to kill you Dusk," Voodoo said and another tentacle slithered across his arm and grabbed Dusk by his ankle and dragged him forwards and then threw him against the wall and he slumped down._

"_Don't be so sure __**Dwayne**__," Dusk smiled and the black shadow released Dusk and it faded as Voodoo's face fell._

"_How did you…?" Voodoo's voice trailed off as Dusk got up and walked a little bit closer to Jack, who was starting to look nervous._

"_I know all about _you,_ so if you want to keep your head, I suggest you come with me and you might be spared," Dusk said and Voodoo hesitated before he let Dusk shackle him. He took out a cloth and then dipped it into a small bottle of liquid and pressed it against Voodoo Jack's face._

"_Sweet dreams," He laughed as he started dragging Voodoo's unconscious body away._

Voodoo Jack woke up, his neck was stiff and he smelt of chloroform, he heard a clanging noise as he lifted his arms and realized the shackles were still on his wrists. He moaned as he tried to sit up, but a foot came and stood over his braided hair and he yelled as his head thudded back onto the cold floor. The room was so white; it was so blinding seeing as he was never used to such a bright atmosphere, and Dusk stared at Voodoo though and grabbed him by the shoulder and picked him up, dragging him over to an operating table.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Dusk snapped and Voodoo looked at him, he shook his head and Dusk growled and slammed his head onto the table and Voodoo screamed.

"Okay! Fine! Do you have any DNA, hair samples, spit, blood, anything I can use?" Jack asked and Dusk took out the bag and Voodoo took it with both hands.

"Are you sure this will work? You do know it's impossible to bring someone back to life," Voodoo said and Dusk grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close so Voodoo could see Dusk's eyes, they were red and bloodshot.

"Before Serpine died, he did experiments on that white cleaver, he then did the same procedure on himself. Nefarian can recover and reconstruct his flesh, tissue and entire body and it will look like nothing had touched him. And I know that if you use your powers on his DNA, it will react and then his body will reconstruct his bone, veins and everything until he is reborn." Dusk said and Voodoo knew he was right, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but Dusk knew things about Jack that he couldn't risk people knowing, especially the Sanctuary.

He sighed and he held out his shackled arms, "Take them off, and I'll begin." Voodoo said and Dusk grunted as he unlocked the shackles that fell to the floor with a loud clatter. He rubbed his wrists then Dusk left the room and locked it behind him so Jack wouldn't try and escape.

Jack closed his eyes as the tooth around his neck started glowing black and the black shadows poured out and enveloped his body in a dark glow again as he opened his eyes, now pitch black again. He took out a small bottle and unscrewed the top and then emptied a copper red colored powder into his palm and then started to sprinkle it all over the table, the table was quite large and it was as big as a bed. He took the bag with the hair follicles and then emptied it onto the table, he was concentrating as the powder started to sparkle and he took long, deep breaths as he picked up the scalpel and he rolled up his sleeve and then held his right hand out, he slid the cold blade across the palm of his hand and he hissed, he clutched his hand together then closed his eyes and started chanting in Africans.

The blood started to pour onto the table through his fingers and every droplet then attached to the DNA and then he started chanting louder, the shadows then started to roll off his hand and into the powder as it all started to shimmer brighter. Then, the blood looked like it was boiling and bubbling up as the powder started moving around the table, it started forming a sort of outline of a body, then the blood started spreading around the table and the shadows grew larger and filled up the space inside the shape. The shadows then moved around and rose to make a 3-dimensional form of a body, like a silhouette, it turned jet black and it was impossible to see what was happening and Voodoo held his hands over the body as he could tell the process was half complete.

Dusk was watching Voodoo Jack do his work as he stood behind the two-way mirror; he had been watching it from the start and the sight of Jack's blood made him hungry. He was deciding whether or not he would let Jack live, seeing as Nefarian was a Necromancer he wouldn't need Jack anymore. Dusk was simply intrigued by this display in front of him as he watched the shadows expand and he looked up as the lights began to flicker.

Jack was chanting very softly now, as the shadows seemed to ease and the final process was almost done, it had been nearly half an hour already and Dusk was growing impatient. Jack however was very patient and kept his eyes shut, his hands still spread over the subject. He started humming the same chant and it was nearly finished. He moved his hands slowly around the body and he was completely silent. Jack took out a small tube from his pocket and then started to spray its contents out across the table and the shadows slowly started to seep back into the pendant and he slowly opened his eyes as Dusk came in to see Voodoo Jack staring down at the body of Nefarian Serpine.


	2. Serpine Is Alive

Chapter 2 – Serpine is Alive

Dusk placed a white sheet over Serpine and it covered him up to his stomach and he grinned. He stared at Nefarian's body and raised an eyebrow as he watched his chest rise and fall, he was breathing. He looked exactly as he did ten years ago, his eyes were shut and his face was relaxed. He had an unnatural kind of hue to his skin but it was still it's creamy beige color, his chest was broad and he was in good condition, Nefarian had a good body figure and was in shape and Dusk flicked some strands of black hair off of Nefarian's sleeping face.

They had successfully resurrected Nefarian Serpine, he frowned first, and then looked at his right hand, and it was still skinless, he'd make sure to get a specialized glove for him. Voodoo checked Serpine's pulse and counted. Dusk was smiling evilly and then he turned to face Voodoo.

"When will he wake up?" Dusk asked impatiently and Voodoo thought.

"He's been dead for ten years, Dusk. It'll take some time before he'll come through, if we're lucky, he'll wake up in a few hours, and if not it could take days or even weeks for him to wake up. He's currently in a light coma, but his memory and everything else is perfectly fine so he won't forget anything that's happened up until the moment he died, so you're going to have to explain what's happened through the ten years he's missed," Voodoo said and Dusk nodded and was about to walk away when Voodoo spoke.

"One other thing," Dusk spun around on his heel to face him.

"What?" He said and Voodoo looked at Serpine, then back at Dusk.

"He needs clothes." Jack said and Dusk left Jack.

* * *

Valkyrie ran up to Tanith and they hugged and Valkyrie held her tightly and Tanith was laughing.

"Hey Val, how has everything been?" Tanith Low asked and Valkyrie smiled.

"Superb," Valkyrie said and the two girls smiled.

"So, how was London with Donnie?" Valkyrie asked raising an eyebrow and Tanith smirked.

"It was…interesting," Tanith said and Valkyrie laughed.

Donnie greeted Skulduggery and out of no where, Fletcher appeared and grabbed Valkyrie from behind and picked her up and spun around with her and then put her down and she laughed as he gave her a quick kiss.

"You're happy today," She laughed and he smiled at her with his big grin, revealing two little fangs and brushed his blonde hair back with his hand, he'd let it grow out and it had reached the nape of his neck and he had it cut recently, it had also lightened ever since he turned and it looked almost white, but still a pasty beige and he looked over at Donnie.

"Hey! How's it been man?" He said and he gave Donnie a friendly hug, Donnie had recovered from his wounds, but he had suffered a serious stab wound so he had to be careful not get into any fights.

"It's been a bit rough recovering, but London was great and it was good to get away for a bit and the doctors there did a great job fixing me up. You seem to be doing quite well yourself too." Donnie said and Fletcher laughed, Fletcher and Donnie had become great friends after Donnie had turned him and saved his life along with Valkyrie's, he owed Donnie his life. He looked up to Donnie like a brother.

"So, let me get this straight, you two are vampires?" Xavier interrupted and Fletcher and Donnie looked at him.

"Yes," Donnie replied and Xavier nodded.

"And you're a werewolf," Donnie said and Xavier frowned.

"How did you know?" Xavier said and he pointed to his eye.

"All werewolves have yellow iris'," He said.

"Oh yeah…forgot, well, I'm Xavier Sykes, you're Donnie, am I right?" He said and they nodded.

"I heard Crux was murdered; Frightening told me about it. Found any clues to who could've done this?" Tanith asked and Skulduggery shook his head.

"Well, since we're all together again, why don't we go investigate?" Fletcher asked and wrapped his arms around Valkyrie and Tanith and they laughed at him.

"Actually, Guild said specifically only Valkyrie and Skulduggery were to be on this assignment while I accompany them," Xavier said and Fletcher frowned.

"Well, he isn't here now is he?" Fletcher said and Xavier shrugged.

"And not like you'd care Sykes, you obviously dislike him as much as I don't like Fletchers hair." Skulduggery said and Valkyrie giggled when Fletchers grin dropped.

Skulduggery's phone rang and he excused them as he answered it, it was a short call and when he returned he put it into his pocket, then taking out his car keys.

"A car's just been stolen from the Sanctuary's car park. Are we going to ignore it or just stay here and dilly dally?" Skulduggery said cheerfully and Xavier sighed.

"Let's just go," Xavier said and Fletcher went with Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Xavier in the Bentley while Tanith and Donnie put on their helmets and Valkyrie watched as Tanith held onto Donnie as they quickly sped off and Skulduggery soon followed.

"We are so getting a motorbike," Fletcher said and Valkyrie laughed.

* * *

_As his body began to awaken from the deep slumber and into consciousness, his fingers twitched slightly as his throat made a moan, it sounded hoarse and dry like it hadn't been used in a long time. It was silent, the only thing he could hear was his blood circulating his body and his light breaths and soon his eyes fluttered as they slowly opened, blinking a few times._

_He stared up to the ceiling in an unfamiliar room, with a bright light shining directly at him, he squinted his eyes as he adjusted to his new surroundings and he tried to sit up, but half his body was still numb, he remained still and instead tried moving his head, managing to turn it to his right. It looked like a hospital, an operating room. He looked up and saw a heavily tinted window and it was impossible to see through it, a two-sided one, perhaps._

_He still felt drowsy and he looked down to see that he only had a white sheet covering him, and then a pair of clothes lay where his legs were on a separate table, he frowned. _

"_Where am I?" He said to himself, he then paused, his voice sounded so hoarse and he tried to clear it, but he had no saliva and now he was suddenly starving and thirsty. _

_Why was he here? What happened?_

_**The last thing he ever remembered was staring at that girl, Valkyrie Cain, as he pointed his red right hand at her, smiling at her pain and then at the skeleton detective holding the glowing scepter at him and then everything went black once it flashed purple.**_

"_Did I die?" He asked himself quietly, his voice still croaking and in need of water._

_He had to get up to find what he needed though. He tensed his arms, then tried to move his foot, he smiled when he saw his toe wiggle and then he pushed up and was sitting up when he looked over at the door when a man walked into the room, smiling._

"_Ah, you're finally awake," The man said and Nefarian Serpine frowned._

"…_Dusk? Is that you? Where am I and what's going on…and, why am I naked?" He asked and Dusk laughed at him and he scowled._

"_It's been ten years since Skulduggery Pleasant killed you with the Scepter of the Ancients, I've brought you back, and now we can take revenge on this wretched place and them." Dusk said and Serpine's eyes shot open, his emerald green eyes still shining bright like they used to in the light._

"_Ten years? Incredible…what happened to you? How'd you get the scar?" Nefarian asked, flexing his left hand and wriggling his fingers and Dusk glared._

"_A few years back, that Cain girl cut into my face with a straight razor," He snapped._

"_Now, if you're done with questions, I'm going to go check on something and you can get changed," Dusk said and before he left Nefarian called him, he turned around._

"_Can I have some food, or water? My throat is killing me." He said and Dusk rolled his eyes and pointed to a counter behind him, where a sink was and he shut the door behind him as Nefarian picked up the clothes and started to get dressed._

_Voodoo Jack sat in a small cell, shackled up again, waiting for Dusk to release him so he can be free. He glanced up as the vampire walked into the cell and Voodoo was about to talk and then Dusk grabbed Voodoo by the neck and slammed his head against the brick wall, Voodoo grimacing in pain. _

_"Are you letting me go now?" Voodoo asked and Dusk raised an eyebrow as he laughed at Jack._

"_We had a deal Dusk! You said if I helped you you'd let me live! You lying bastard!" Jack screamed at Dusk and he simply grinned._

"_Yes, but I haven't eaten in a while…" Dusk laughed and Jack started screaming, as Dusk ripped apart his neck and blood sprayed across his face and along the walls._

_Dusk walked out of the cell and was carrying a black body bag with Voodoo Jacks corpse in it, he passed Serpine's room and Serpine was looking around and flexing his red right hand that donned the glove he brought. Dusk smiled. He walked outside and it was night already and he dumped the body bag into a large garbage bin and went back inside._

_He paced down the white corridors of the abandoned hospital, most of the lights were either broken or poorly lit and he was lucky the emergency electricity generator still worked. He was quite pleased with Jack's work as Serpine was alive and well and there seemed to be no problem with him. He opened the door and Nefarian turned to look at Dusk, he closed the door behind him._

"_Dusk, you have…blood," Serpine said and Dusk ignored him and walked over to him._

"_Go home and when I need you I'll be in touch," Dusk said and tossed Serpine's keys to him._

"_It's parked out back." Dusk said and when Serpine looked up, Dusk was gone._

_He stared at the keys and then he found his way out of the old hospital and when he got into his car, he held onto the steering wheel and sighed as the car came to life._

"_Home…"_


	3. Angel Nightfall

Chapter 3 – Angel Nightfall

Serpine drove his car through the streets of Dublin, still remembering where he lived. It was a bit far from here, it was out of the city so it was nice and quiet, it was a large house so it wasn't hard to miss and he was looking forward to finally coming back home. He finally got to his house and luckily enough the garage door still worked as it opened and he drove in and parked.

He got out and closed the door and walked in, feeling slightly strange and how awkward it seemed to be coming home after ten years of being dead and everything being so casual.

The house looked exactly the same and then he walked into the kitchen, everything looked the same, a few things had changed but he didn't care. He looked around and then he heard a noise and he turned around. Frowning, he looked into his living room. He walked over to the TV and walked across to the sofa then he looked up and tilted his head. He was looking at a small cat; it was jet-black and its eyes were a light blue.

He walked over to it, but as he approached it hissed and ran down the corridor he shortly walked into it but the cat was nowhere to be seen. He looked at the paintings on the wall and then a mirror. He stared at himself for the first time in ten years, he looked exactly the same and he was glad he still had his red right hand as he looked at it, thinking of all the lives he had took by only a mere point.

Then as he turned, something smacked into the back of his head and he fell to the ground and everything went black.

Serpine woke up, feeling around he was on his bed, and he sat up slowly and held the back of his head and felt a lump.

"Ow…" He muttered and looked around and then he saw a girl walk in, smiling awkwardly at him then sitting down next to him.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were a burglar…" She said and he was still staring at her, his green eyes shining in the light.

"Yes, it's me. And um, I don't mean to be rude, but haven't you been dead for ten years?" She said and he nodded, still frowning at her, it had been a long time seeing her face again.

"I did, I was brought back to life. You don't seem that surprised though. Or excited to see me back, not even a hello?" He said and she tucked her fringe behind her ear and leaned in and Serpine was a little surprised she'd gone in for a kiss. She pulled away though after a few seconds and he smiled at her and she laughed, his face lightened up, he had missed her laugh.

"That'll be okay for now. So tell me, what's it been like for the past ten years without me? I bet it's been dreadful." He said and she raised an eyebrow at him, then let out a small laugh and stood up as she grabbed his hands, lifting him off the bed as she led him into the kitchen and he sat down as she took out a bottle of red wine.

"Ah, wine, now that's something I missed," He said as she poured them glasses and handed one to him and sat down across from him, she smelt the wine before she took a small sip and when she got up to put the wine away and clean some plates, Serpine got this moment to remember Angel completely as all his memories were coming back.

Angel Nightfall had black hair with bleach white sections in her hair and it was long and wavy, she didn't look much different from the last time he had seen her. She had gorgeous blue eyes that were as bright as the sky. She was wearing a black corset shirt, with leather skinny jeans and black heels. On her left arm she had a tattoo of an emerald green snake-the same color of Nefarian's eyes, wrapping around her forearm with the name 'Serpine' tattooed onto her wrist. She was as beautiful as ever.

She watched him take a drink out of his glass and then she smiled softly at him. He grinned at her and put his hand onto hers.

"I know it's been a long time Angel, but I'm here now and I promise you this time I won't leave again. I swear." He said and she smiled as he leaned over the table to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey…where's that cat?" Serpine asked and she frowned then raised a delicately styled eyebrow.

"Oh, that was me, sorry." She laughed and he sighed.

"I see, you're still a shape shifter then." He said and she nodded.

"And you're still a homicidal villain?" She asked and he tilted his head.

"When was I not?" He grinned and she smiled, but it went away quickly.

"That doesn't surprise me much. Seeing as someone brought you back, I'm guessing you're going to start scheming up some revenge plan and get yourself killed once again." Angel said and Serpine frowned.

"Dusk brought me back. He wants me to help him with revenge…and probably on the way I'm going to pay a few friendly visits to a few old friends…" He trailed off and she looked up at him still frowning.

"You know you can't trust him." She said as she got up and started walking away, Serpine watched her and quickly left his seat to grab her arm and she spun around quickly, her eyes were angry, Serpine could tell.

"Angel please,"

"Don't even try to make another excuse by telling me you've changed. I've heard it all before and look where it got you." She snapped and tried to get out of hi grip but he only held on tighter and pulled her closer and took both her shoulders and bent so they were eye level.

"Angel. I know you're still mad at me from all those years ago."

"_Mad?_ You think I'm mad at you? Serpine I was heart broken when I heard you had died. And then I'm told about what you tried to do are you insane? I really thought you had changed after the war but now I'm starting to think you just got worse." She said and Serpine's emerald eyes flickered as Angel moved out of his grip and walked to her bedroom door before turning to face him.

"Help yourself to something while I make your room." She said and he nodded as the door slammed shut. He stood there for a moment until he realized she wasn't going to come back out when he heard her curse angrily.

Serpine walked over to the fridge and then opened it; he wasn't that hungry, so he took a beer bottle out instead. He put it on the table and then held out his left hand, purple tendrils came out and covered the bottle, then it made a pop sound as the bottle cap came off and the beer came into his hand.

"Magic's fine," He said.

"Too bad Angel isn't…" He also murmured, looking over to the door that still remained shut.

He put it back in the fridge and walked over to the doorway of his bedroom and as soon as Angel walked out he grabbed her by the waist and she gasped as he leaned forwards and her back arched as her hands gripped tightly onto Nefarian's lapels on his suit to keep her from falling, still in shock and looking to the floor. As she looked back up he smiled, not showing his teeth and she narrowed her eyes at him, still mad. She then realized how close she was from his face and he was still holding her like they do when you're dancing. He leaned in closer so their noses were touching and Angel's expression softened.

"Serpine…" She sighed and his eyes met hers and he grinned again when a smile spread across her lips.

"Yes?" He replied with his hands still wrapping around her waist.

"Please, don't do this, not again. I don't want to-" He pressed a finger against her lips and she looked at it then back at him.

"I know you don't trust me still, and I can accept that. But please, let me make it work this time. Just one more chance and I promise I won't let you down." He said and instead of replying to him she pressed her lips against his.

He moved his hand up to support her back as her hands slid down his chest and she heard a soft moan coming from Nefarian. He then moved back so they were standing up right, their mouths still molded together.

A phone started to ring and she slowly pulled away and she laughed when Nefarian sighed. He was still holding her close in his arms as she dug her hand into her corset and pulled out a mobile phone and answered it as Nefarian raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Angel it's Aura." The voice said in the phone and Angel gasped and skipped over to the sofa and plopped onto it and lied on her stomach with her legs up to talk to her best friend Aura Slade. Serpine smiled to himself.

"Oh my God hi Aura! It's been weeks since I last saw you how are you?" Angel asked and she listened to Aura and then looked up as Nefarian came over to her and stood beside her and she looked up, frowning and gesturing him to go away because she's on the phone.

Instead of doing so, he got on the sofa with her and took her by the waist and turned her over and she squealed.

"What was that?" Aura asked and Angel gave Serpine a stern look for him to stop it but this only made him grin more as he leaned over her.

"I fell over, anyways what have you been up to?" She said, trying to ignore Serpine as he straddled over her and she raised an eyebrow.

He dipped his head down, leaning in close and started kissing her neck and she giggled as she tried to push him off with one hand. He smiled but continued to kiss her, each one a small peck.

"Are you okay? You just laughed." Aura asked and Angel gave Serpine a look, but he ignored it. He was teasing her, he started kissed down her neck and stopped at her sternum, he then traced his finger along the middle of her chest and down to her waist where his hand slipped to the side of her hip and he caressed her leg and she tried to hold in a moan by taking a big, deep breath and she closed her eyes whilst doing. She opened them, giving him another look and he was looking at her with a big smile on his face and she put her hand in his face while she spoke on the phone.

"No I'm fine, just give me a second." She said.

"_Nefarian_." Angel said to him as she moved her hand from his face and he looked down at her still grinning as she put the phone against her shoulder so Aura wouldn't be able to hear.

"Do you mind? I'm on the phone with Aura. I know it's been ten years and all, but I'll be done in a minute, so could you just keep it for later?" She said in an annoyed whisper and Serpine stayed still, grinning.

She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to get off and he let out an annoyed groan, rolling his eyes as he kissed her forehead and got off of her. She waited for him to leave the room before she held the phone back to her ear.

"Hello?" Angel said.

"Am I interrupting something? I called you to tell you about Serpine, but I think you were talking to someone so I'm guessing he's with you. One other thing, Dusk needs him tomorrow at around 3pm, could you tell him?" Aura asked.

"Yeah I can tell him. You still got a crush on Dusk?" Angel laughed and Aura laughed along sarcastically.

"Shut up. I have to go now bye." Aura said and she hung up.

Angel put her phone on silent and put it on the coffee table in front of her and got up, she was wondering where Nefarian went. She looked around and then she went into her room and Serpine was standing there looking at her with a lustful look and she stood there as he walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close so her body was against his.

"Now can I continue?" He asked, she raised an eyebrow but leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

Skulduggery parked outside of the tenant buildings as everyone got out and Valkyrie was holding hands with Fletcher as they walked over to Tanith and Donnie who got off of the motorbike. Tanith grabbed Valkyrie away from Fletcher so the two could walk together as the boys would walk with each other while talking. Skulduggery was walking in front of everyone and then Fletcher looked around then frowned.

"Where's Xavier…? Oh…there," He said as he watched Xavier, now in wolf form, he was a dark grey wolf with white fur in some places and he still had his tongue piercing and earring on his left ear. He was running around the car park and Skulduggery started running when Xavier saw a flash of bone.

Valkyrie and Tanith laughed as the boys were trying to capture Xavier and Skulduggery still running desperately away from the hungry dog. Then Valkyrie looked back at Tanith.

"You know it's funny because that's your motorbike, but Donnie's the one always riding it now." Valkyrie said and Tanith sighed but smiled.

"That's because Donnie doesn't want to look like a pansy if I drive and he's the one holding on for his life." Tanith said and Valkyrie laughed.

"How come he doesn't get his own bike or car?" Valkyrie asked and Tanith shrugged.

"Guess he's just paranoid after Dusk found him and wrecked his car. But I don't mind." She said as they walked into China's library.

China soon greeted them and took them out of her library and into her apartment. She sat down on her chair and crossed her legs, taking a sip of her tea.

"So, what brings you all back here?" She said as they all took a seat. She looked at them all then they all stared at the door as Xavier came through, scratching his head and looking rather red as Skulduggery was holding his shoulder.

"Sorry folks just a little problem, no big deal." Skulduggery said and Xavier walked away from him and stood close to Valkyrie and Tanith.

"What did you do?" Tanith whispered and Xavier shrugged and held out his hand, it had three bony fingers in his palm and the two girls snickered and Skulduggery snatched his fingers and pushed them back in place, flexing them to test them out.

"You need to learn how to control your wolf state." Skulduggery said and walked away from the three and Xavier sighed.

"And you need to wash yourself every so often…" He muttered and Valkyrie frowned.

"What does he taste like?" Valkyrie asked and Tanith was waiting for his reply.

"Let's just say if he were to rename himself, it would be Skulduggery _Un_pleasant," He said.


	4. Meeting Damien

Chapter 4 – Meeting Damien

Angel woke up to see she was wrapped in her comfortable silk bed sheets and she looked at Nefarian who was already awake, still with his arms wrapping around her waist she smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked and he stroked the side of her face, brushing back her hair from her face and she smiled.

"How long have you been asleep?" He said and didn't answer as she stared at his muscular chest and let out a yawn.

"Are you done staring at me?" He said and she looked back at his face, he was grinning at her.

"I almost forgot, at around 3 Dusk wants you to go see him." Angel said and he nodded but then frowned.

"Where?"

"I think he'll call you," She said and he nodded.

"Alright then. And I want you to come with me so that means go shower and get dressed because you're not going like that." He said and she rolled her eyes as she sat up and got out of bed, taking the sheet with her and walking into the bathroom. Nefarian got up too and he had put his pants back on before he had gone to bed, he was sitting on the side of the bed staring down at the floor.

He was thinking about what Dusk was planning; Dusk was always the one who would keep plans to himself before telling even his partners what he was up to until it was their time to come in. It was probably revenge on Valkyrie; amazingly she was still alive since he knew about Dusk and his ways of revenge. There had to be lots of blood and lots of screaming.

He had been thinking for quite some time until he heard the bathroom door unlock and he walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Angel was in a bathrobe standing in front of the mirror to fix her hair and he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she looked at him through the mirror and smiled. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

She then turned around to face him and they stared into each other's eyes with silence, then he smiled softly as she walked out so he could get a shower.

She was sitting down on the couch and she reached over to pick her phone up, it was 12:30pm and she looked behind to see Serpine who had finished his shower and she got up and grabbed her car keys and he frowned then looked at the time.

"We don't have to leave so early you know." He said and she grinned.

"That's because we're not going to see Dusk." She said and he raised an eyebrow and followed her to her black car that was parked in the second garage.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"You remember my sister Tina? I need to stop by to give her something and there's someone I want you to meet." She said, a smile appearing on her face. They passed a school and then she turned left and another left as she stopped at a normal looking house and Nefarian's face contorted in disgust.

"Who could I possibly want to meet at your _sisters _house? Last time I got a pan thrown at me." He complained and she laughed as they got out of the car.

Serpine had walked up to the door and Angel arrived shortly with a wrapped up box in her arms and he frowned as she rang the doorbell.

"What's that for?" He asked and she smiled.

"You'll see." She said and a woman who looked in her 40's opened the door and she had dark brown hair and she smiled at Angel and then looked at Nefarian and shot him daggers, he glared as she welcomed him reluctantly in.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show up and what's _he _doing here, I thought that skeleton man killed him." Tina said. Angel laughed and Nefarian crossed his arms.

"It's a long story, where is he by the way?" Angel asked and Serpine instantly frowned and when Tina saw his face she chuckled.

"Don't worry serpent, she's not with someone else so cool your jets." She said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's Serpine." He hissed and she just gave him a look, she didn't care.

She left the room and Angel followed, they returned in a few moments and Nefarian saw she was holding a little boys hand, he was about ten and had black hair and his eyes caught Nefarian's attention, they were as blue as Angel's.

"Nefarian I want you to meet Damien. He's your son." Angel said and Serpine's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his sockets as they shot open and the boy ran up to Nefarian and embraced him.

"Dad!" He exclaimed in joy and Nefarian looked back up at Angel who was smiling.

"I have a son? When was this? I'm a father?" He spluttered out and Angel laughed as Damien grabbed Serpine's hand as they all sat down at a table and Serpine and Angel sat next to each other as Damien sat across from them, observing his father carefully. He looked a lot like him.

"I still don't understand," Serpine said, breaking the silence as Tina returned with a tray of coffee and mugs.

"I'll explain in a minute. Damien sweetie can you let mommy and daddy talk in private and you can open your present and watch TV with Tina." She said and he nodded as a giant smile plastered his face as he hopped off his seat and waved goodbye to Nefarian, who gave a tiny wave back with his gloved right hand.

Angel put her legs up on the couch and crossed them as she took a sip of her coffee and Serpine looked at her, waiting for her to explain all of this.

"Well, I found out I was pregnant with Damien after you died. The Sanctuary had found out about it too, so they gave me two options: Option one was to get an abortion. Or two; once I conceived I wouldn't be able to keep him." She began and he stopped her.

"Why would they do that?" He asked briskly and she sighed.

"Because you're the father." She said and Serpine looked towards the other room when he heard Damien shouting with joy about his new games for his Xbox. He turned back to Angel and she continued.

"As I was saying, since you're Damien's father, the Sanctuary feared that when he grew up, he would try follow in your footsteps because we found out that he was a born mage, like you, and when you're born into death magic the chances are you'll turn out, well…" She said and Serpine scratched his head as he brushed his black hair back.

"Evil?" He asked and she bit her lip.

"Not evil, but to the Sanctuary they'd say that. It's more like…"

"Like me." He said and she looked up frowning and put her hand on Serpine's face, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"Don't say that like it's a bad thing. It's just he got your genes and they wanted to make sure he never found out about sorcerers or magic or discovered his ability…or you in fact. They forced me to give him to a non-magic family, people who were mortal and knew nothing about all this. But Tina convinced them to let me give Damien to her and he's lived a completely normal magic-free life. And if he does find out about it and tries to do something they won't like, they'll try killing him. The Sanctuary won't even let me have partial custody over him and I can't even talk about you to him. He never knew he even had a father until today when I called up." Angel said, taking a deep breath and Nefarian took her hand from his face and held it.

"You shouldn't have brought me here then it's not safe." He said and she gave him a smile.

"I had to, todays a special day for all of us." She said and Serpine frowned.

"And why is that?" He asked and Tina came through with a cake and Damien was running over to them and he jumped into Serpine's lap and laughed as Angel smiled at them all.

"Today's his tenth birthday." She said.

Serpine was sitting down on the couch with Angel sitting cozily next to him and his arm was around her and they were watching Damien, who was engrossed at a TV show. Tina was in the kitchen cleaning up. Angel looked at Serpine as he was watching his son.

He looked back at her and sighed. "I still can't believe I'm actually a father…and I missed out on watching my own son grow up. I missed you Angel, I missed everything…" He said to her and she frowned and rested her head on his chest and he had his chin nestled on her head.

"You're back now, that's all that matters." She said and he moved, looking down at her as she sat up.

"No it's not. I left because I was selfish and wanted to finish the war that had started those hundreds of years ago. I left you and everything I had because I was still so caught up in my obsessions with power and Necromancy and the book. There's nothing I can do to take it all back." He said and looked away from her and looked across at Damien who was laughing at the TV screen and he felt a hand take his chin and he saw Angel looking at him hopefully.

"You can't go back, but you can go forwards." She said and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Eww. Gross." Damien said and they turned to see him standing and looking at them, Angel laughed and checked her phone, it was nearly 3pm. She looked at Serpine.

"We have to go now." She said and he sighed and they got up and Damien looked at them.

"We have to go now sweetie, but I promise we'll come visit you again. I love you Damien." Angel said and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and he spat his tongue out in disgust.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of Tina and dad!" He whined and Angel laughed at him as she scuffed his hair.

She stood up next to Nefarian and looked at him then gave him a shove and he sighed then bent down to his sons level.

"Bye Damien." He said, the words uncomfortable on his tongue and Damien suddenly hugged him and it took a while before Serpine finally hugged back, Angel smiled and then they left after Tina said goodbye and give Serpine a good old glare and grabbed him by the shoulder. Angel was still walking to the car.

"Listen here serpent. Angel and Damien are incredibly grateful that you're back and Angel's hasn't been this happy since she had Damien. So you do anything to hurt her or leave her because you're the father of her child, I swear to god you're going to regret it." Tina scowled and Serpine stared at her with hatred.

"I know we both don't like each other but I'll let you know something. Out of all the people in this world, I was given a second chance to live. I come home to see that the girl I left heart broken ten years ago still in the house we lived together in and she gave me a second chance too so I'm going to make sure I earned my second chance so I can see my own kid grow up." He snapped and walked out of the house as Tina slammed the door on him and Damien walked up to her.

"That dad of yours…so what did you think of him?" She asked and he smiled and threw his hands up.

"He was awesome! Are mom and dad going to get married so we can all live together and be a family and I can live with them?" He asked and even Tina could see how much he resembled his father, she smiled.

"I don't know we'll just have to see kid. Come on I'll cut you another slice of cake since you're the birthday boy." She said and he grinned as she led him into the kitchen.

Serpine quickly ran to the car as Angel was sitting in the passenger's seat. Angel's phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone and it was silent.

"This is Angel I presume, give the phone to Serpine so I can tell him directions to where you two will meet me and Miss Slade." He said, she couldn't hear him breathe, but then again he didn't need to because he was a vampire and she handed her phone to Serpine as he started the car.

"So where do I g-" He was cut off as Dusk started speaking.

"We can't go back to the abandoned hospital…a body was found there and it would be too risky to let anyone find you alive or else the Sanctuary would be on a man hunt till they kill you." Dusk said and Serpine nodded.

"Where do I go then?" He asked.

"You remember where my house is…don't you? Not my backstabbing brother Donnie's but the other one." He said and Nefarian tried remembering.

"Yes I think I can find it I'll be there soon." He said and Dusk sighed.

"You'd better be." He said and hung up. He handed the phone back to Angel as he started driving.

"Not even after ten years Dusk hasn't changed." He said and Angel laughed.

"You haven't either," She said and he grinned.

"I've been dead for those years and why would I change? I'm perfect the way I am." He said and she rolled her eyes. They stayed silent for a while into the drive and Serpine kept driving but let his eyes glance over at Angel who was looking out the window with a sad expression. Serpine pulled over onto the emergency lane.

"Why did you stop?" Angel asked and Serpine frowned, looking towards Angel.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Angel's face was frustrated as she brushed her hair back.

"What happens when the Sanctuary finds out about this, about us and Damien? They'll take Damien away from me and I could go to jail. They won't stop until you're dead Serpine!" She blurted out and Serpine was shocked at how much she raised her voice but he tried to calm her as a tear dropped from her chin.

"Then we'll leave. Just you and me, we'll travel the world and we'll go anywhere you've ever dreamed of. We can take Damien with us too, tell him all about the magical world and its secrets, I could even teach him Necromancy and then we can finally be a family, how does that sound?" He said as he wiped her face from tears and rested a hand on her lap and she sniffed but looked down.

"It sounds so perfect but you and I know we can't take him. He's just a kid, and if we left he would be heartbroken and think you left him again since he never knew you until today." She said and he sighed.

"I know it's hard but we'll make it, we always do, trust me." He said and started up the car again and looked at Angel and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he started driving again.

It was at least another twenty minutes drive and Angel looked amazed to see the large, but old mansion that stood majestically in front of them as they got out of the car.

Dusk and Aura walked out and Angel ran up to Aura and they hugged. Dusk walked over to them all and greeted them, "Welcome to my home." He said.


	5. Time To Explore

Chapter 5 – Time To Explore

"I never knew Dusk had such…_exquisite_ taste, his house is…amazing," Angel said quietly to Serpine as they both looked around Dusk's oddly large house.

"I was amazed he even had a home, normally he was always out you know, killing, causing terror, stuff like that." Nefarian said back to her, they were walking behind Dusk and Aura sank back from Dusk to walk with Angel and Aura pulled Angel away from Serpine and she had to let go of his hand.

"Sorry Serpine I'm stealing your girlfriend for a minute." Aura quickly said and Nefarian put his hands in his pocket and walked over to Dusk and began a conversation.

"So what exactly are we doing anyway?" He asked Dusk and Dusk looked over to him, his scar on his face very noticeable and Nefarian tried not to stare.

"Aura's been helping me track down people. She found Voodoo Jack so I could bring you back, and now she has discovered the whereabouts of Solomon Wreath, the one who made the White Cleaver leave you in your time of need and you wouldn't of died if it weren't for Wreath." Dusk said and Nefarian scowled.

"It was Solomon? That traitor!" He hissed and his hand clenched into a fist and released, a purple glow surrounding his left hand. His right hand still gloved in the special black material. Serpine's red right hand may have seemed like if he accidentally pointed to someone they would die, but it wasn't that easy to kill someone. He would have to take his glove off in order to do that, only if it was without anything over it or covering his skinless hand then he could just think about the person he was about to kill then the victim would be dead.

"What did you want Aura?" Angel asked quietly to Aura. She waited till Nefarian and Dusk left the room and then looked back at Angel with her sapphire eyes.

"I just wanted to know how you and Serpine are doing, give me details!" She squealed and Angel laughed.

"I'm not sure you'd want details but we're fine." Angel replied and Aura raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh, I see." She laughed and Angel gave her a small hit on the arm.

"Ow, that hurt. Anyways did you see Damien? What was his reaction?" She asked and Angel smiled.

"He was quite shocked at first, but I think they'll get along just fine." She said and Aura smiled.

"So Aura, when will you finally confront Dusk?" Angel asked, trying to change the subject, Aura scowled.

"I told you I'll do it when the time is right! Now shut up or he'll hear us!" Aura snapped and Angel started laughing as they entered the room Dusk and Nefarian were in. Angel went over to Nefarian and sat down next to him, his hand clasping onto hers and he moved in closer to her.

Aura took a seat and Dusk simply stood, looking around his own house then at his guests. His face expression was still the same, bored and blank.

"Now thanks to Aura we have found the whereabouts of Solomon Wreath and Serpine I presume you want to pay him a little…visit? And seeing as we need to all be here together incase anything comes up unexpectedly, I've arranged rooms for you all. Aura will show you your room, as for me, I'm going to run a few errands." He said and left the room without another word.

Aura got up and they followed her along the deep hallways that echoed with every footstep. Aura got out a key and slid it into the keyhole and opened the door and Angel gasped when she saw the huge room, it had velvet drapes, a huge luxurious bed, magnificent paintings and Aura had said this was the largest guest room out of the several other rooms.

"Wow, Dusk has good taste…"

"Tell me about it, but where's the TV?" Serpine asked and Angel laughed at him.

"I don't watch television." Dusk said and Aura screamed as she jumped up as Dusk appeared behind her and everyone looked at Aura's shocked face, Nefarian started laughing but Aura shot him a glare and he stopped.

Aura straightened and stood beside Angel and she was still giggling and Aura elbowed her and she stopped and scowled. "Ow…"

"That's what you get for laughing," Aura smiled.

"Now Nefarian, are you going to come now or not? You girls can stay here and look around, don't break anything and you can look around and all, but I suggest you don't go into the basement…" Serpine and the two nodded as they left Aura and Angel.

"I wonder why not to look in the basement…" Angel wondered and Aura looked at her.

"It's probably not good, maybe it's a secret place?" Aura suggested and Angel looked down the hallways and the boys were gone and she looked at Aura with a mischievous look. Aura sighed.

"Let's check it out," she said and grabbed Aura's hand and she hauled her out of the room and they ran downstairs and when they got into the kitchen they saw the door that led to the basement.

"You sure this is the door Aura?" She asked and Aura nodded.

"I remember where most of the rooms are, this ones always unlocked, but I don't know why if he doesn't want us going in then he should have it locked,"

"He never said he didn't want us going in, he just said he suggested we shouldn't, now lets go!" Angel shrieked and Aura sighed as Angel pushed the door open and held Aura's hand and she ran down the steps like a little kid.

"It's so dark! Turn on a light," Angel complained and Aura laughed.

"I can see fine," Aura said and Angel scowled.

"Yes but you're a necromancer, I'm just an adept who shape shifts now turn on the bloody light." Angel said and Aura looked around then Angel heard her scream.

"…What's wrong?" Angel asked and Aura grabbed onto Angel's arm and then the light switched on and Angel's eyes went wide.

In front of them were over a hundred dead bodies, all dead and blood splattered, she moved her foot and heard a splash and looked down at her foot, she was standing in a puddle of blood and she jumped back and the girls screamed and started running upstairs and slammed the door and leaned against it.

"…Don't go into the basement…got it…" Angel said and Aura nodded.

"All those poor souls…" Aura said and Angel looked at her friend.

"He's like a serial killer and yet you're head over heels for him." Angel said and Aura scowled.

"So? Nefarian's murdered people too! He even killed Skulduggery's child! A kid, Angel! You don't call that a little cruel?" Aura said and Angel paused, and then looked down.

"Don't say that like I don't care. That was before I met him when he was in the war. The war brought out everyone's evil and it's over now. But I know he has good in him and I can see it. Like you can try find that in Dusk if you finally decide to stop blushing in front of him whenever he looks or talks to you." Angel said and started laughing and Aura glared.

"I do not blush! I just…" Before she could finish Angel laughed again.

"See? You're blushing again!" She exclaimed and Aura glared.

"You are such a bitch." Aura said and Angel grinned.

"But I'm still your best friend."

"Who said you were my friend?"

"Bitch."

"So are you."

"Touché." Angel said and Aura raised an eyebrow at her.

"What the hell Angel." Aura said and they got up and started walking around, they ended up in the enormous library and they sat down.

"Ha! He's reading Dracula! How original…" Angel said and picked up the book and skimmed through the pages.

Aura was watching Angel run her finger along all the spines of the books on the column of a shelf.

"You are such a child." Aura said and Angel gave her a big smile and before she spoke she had pressed down onto a book and then she tripped and pulled it halfway and then she stepped back as a secret door opened.

"Wow…I am such a genius, want to go explore?" Angel asked and Aura shook her head.

"C'mon! If we find anymore dead bodies, we'll go out and just raid through his room, and maybe we might find a diary…oh my God lets go do that!" Angel yelled and was about to run out and Aura grabbed her and pulled her back.

"My God you are stupid, let's just go in this tunnel and see what we find, and besides…I don't want to know what he writes in his diary if we found one." Aura said and Angel thought before she spoke as they walked into the pathway.

"Oh! Maybe it's his feelings…maybe he secretly loves gardening? Or maybe he has a secret feminine side! I must know!" Angel said, she sounded like a child throwing a tantrum and Aura gave her a look.

"I don't think Dusk is gay Angel really…"

"Well maybe that's why he hasn't fallen in love with miss Aura Slade, he isn't into girls." Angel laughed and Aura scowled then grinned.

"If he's gay, then he must be all over Serpine by now." Aura said and Angel's face dropped and Aura laughed.

"That's so not funny, I've been with Nefarian for a long time. I've had a kid with him and I really don't think he would be gay now."

"Well maybe he's experimenting now, over ten years together and you're not even together-together. When's he going to tie the knot? Or is he holding back because his interest in you is going down the toilet?" Aura said and Angel glared.

"Ha! Coming from the one who's still single, at least I can stay with a guy for that long, and why would he lose interest? What's that supposed to mean?" Angel asked and Aura raised an eyebrow as a smirk grew on her face and Angel frowned, then it clicked.

"Oh...Wait, that is way out of your business Aura, you dirty girl," She laughed and gave her a playful punch on the shoulder and Aura laughed.

"Sorry Angel,"

"It's okay," She said and they walked into a bright room that was massive and stretched very far, it was like a house but it was a bedroom.

"Whoa…this is Dusk's room…" Aura said and Angel was behind her as they walked across the room observing it.

"…And one day, you're going to be the one in that bed with Dusk…" Angel said and Aura spun around and threw a pillow at her. Angel held it after it slammed into her face.

"…Also lying on these lovely pillows…" Angel said and Aura sighed.


	6. Visiting An Old Friend

Chapter 6 – Visiting an Old Friend

Dusk stopped the car at a house, it was a run down residential estate, and it was clearly abandoned, the walls defaced with graffiti, the windows cracked and dirty. Serpine and him got out of the car and entered the house, Nefarian trying to stay silent and Dusk without care gracefully and silently entering the old house.

Nefarian could see just as fine in the dark as he could in the day, but Dusk's sight was much more superior to him. Being a vampire had many advantages, but it still had disadvantages, but hey, he was immortal and would never age, it was a pretty good life Dusk had. But being stripped of emotion and feeling was a price to pay, especially when it came to night.

Nefarian looked at his red right hand, he had taken his glove off and was flexing his skinless fingers and was looking around. He was a bit different from the other Necromancers. Normally, you would harness most of your power into an object or item, or whatever, but Nefarian just let it all flow inside of him, he had more strength and power but it was harder to control, but years of practice worked, he was once again the most powerful Necromancer and possibly most powerful sorcerer seeing as Bliss was dead.

Dusk spun around, looking at Nefarian in the pitch-black darkness, he could sense a presence and so could Nefarian. They turned to see a man in a tailored suit, dark hair and gleaming bright eyes glare at Dusk and held a cane in his hand that flowed dark shadows. When he saw Nefarian, he gasped. Serpine grinned.

"Wreath," Nefarian hissed through his teeth, Solomon Wreath stepped back, his cane gripped tightly.

"…Nefarian?" Wreath said.

"In the flesh," He responded, a grin growing on his face, a purple glow surrounding his left hand.

Solomon stared at Nefarian and then glared at Dusk. He pointed his cane at him, "You did this! You killed Voodoo!" Wreath screamed as black shadows shot like bullets towards them and with a wave of Serpine's hand, the shadows retracted back as a purple shield protected them.

"Indeed, now we kill you." Dusk said simply and Serpine instantly ran up to Wreath as he shot out a purple tendril, grasping onto the cane as it snapped into pieces. Wreath snarled.

"You stopped my cleaver, well done Wreath." Serpine smiled as he walked closer, Solomon walking backwards to keep eye contact.

"Mr. Pleasant will find out about you, he'll get you both, after all his anger still boils inside him." Wreath said, his eyes flashing.

"How will he know, when the only person who knows about me is a dead man, goodbye Wreath." Serpine said and pointed his hand at Solomon; he began to yell out in pain, the pain inside him twisted and was excruciating. His heart burned, his lungs ran out of breath to breathe and his eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

Dusk walked over to Serpine, examining the body. "Lets go, our job here is done." He said and they left without hesitation.

* * *

Xavier sat on the sofa with the others as Skulduggery stood, pacing around thinking. Everyone was either silent or talking.

Fletcher was playing with his hair, trying to sort it out and Valkyrie took his hands and clasped them together with hers and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's fine," She said and he smiled, his two sharp fangs showing and she kissed his cold lips.

Tanith was talking with Donnie and Xavier had taken out his iPod and was listening to it very loud and he was maiming the words as it played.

Skulduggery stopped in his path and extended his finger as he had an idea. "Ah," He said, they all looked up at him.

"I think I know who could of done this…" Skulduggery said, then he looked at Donnie, they all did. His blank and pale face changed into a frown.

"…Me?" He asked doubtfully, Skulduggery Pleasant shook his skeletal head.

"Not you, your brother Dusk. He must be sending out a warning that he's back or something, but a car was broken into, it must have been him who broke into it, but why would he do that?"

"What did the car look like?" Tanith asked, her sword lying on the coffee table.

"It was a silver car, very distinctive; I almost thought it was…." He trailed off and it seemed like he had gone blank, Valkyrie got up and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Thought it was what Skulduggery?" Tanith asked. Skulduggery moved his head forwards, and then looked at them.

"Serpine's car."

"Is that the guy you and Val stopped, the one with the red hand?" Fletcher asked and Tanith made a fake cough.

"Ahem! And me!" She said, Valkyrie laughed.

"Yes, but why would he break into his car? Hold on," He said as his phone started ringing, he walked away from them to answer it and they looked to Donnie, who's eyes made his emotion of his face seem frantic.

"Is everything alright Donnie? Do you know anything about this?" Valkyrie asked and he looked up blankly.

"…I'm not too sure Valkyrie, he never told me much, he just gave me orders and would normally hint off something, I'm just guessing here, but maybe he still wants revenge." He said. Skulduggery came back and pulled out Xavier's earphones and he winced and glared and put it back in his pocket.

"I just got a call, a body has been found, it was a necromancer named Voodoo Jack, he was found in a dumpster in an abandoned hospital. I think Solomon might know something, we're going to him now." He said and they all nodded and left.

"I don't get it, he isn't answering his phone," Skulduggery said as he drove quickly to Solomon Wreath's house, Valkyrie, Fletcher and Xavier sitting in the back of the Bentley.

"Maybe he's busy? Or, um, it broke, out of battery?" Fletcher suggested and Valkyrie shrugged.

"Maybe, but I don't think that's the case, here we are," Skulduggery said as he parked the car and they waited for Tanith and Donnie to join them inside.

"Wreath!" Skulduggery called out into the dark house. He went into the hall and the rest spilt up, leaving Donnie and Tanith alone to talk.

"Whoa, not even my house is this dark…" Donnie muttered and Tanith frowned and looked down to see a rat and jumped back, Donnie laughed, she glared as they walked into the kitchen, searching for Solomon.

They heard Valkyrie scream and they quickly ran to the halls where Fletcher held Valkyrie in his arms and Skulduggery was kneeling down and staring at the dead body of Wreath, his face twisted in pain.

"Oh no…" Tanith said.

Donnie looked at Solomon's face and looked back at Skulduggery who nodded. They stood up and Xavier had come into the room and was quiet.

"This wasn't my brother, there are no bite marks, no blood, nothing to indicate Dusk," Donnie said and Skulduggery stood forward to carry on the sentence.

"Valkyrie, you and I have seen this before, his face, remember it, only one person can do this…"

"…Serpine, but he's dead? You killed him, I saw you do it," Valkyrie said, Donnie frowned then it clicked.

"That's it! Dusk broke into Serpine's car, he kidnapped Voodoo in order to resurrect him, he killed Remus because he was probably spotted, killing Jack so no one would find out, now he's alive and teamed up for revenge, they already started and finished off Wreath, now they're going to come after you, and you." He said as he pointed to Valkyrie and Skulduggery.

"And myself I would assume." Donnie said after a bit, Fletcher's arm was around Valkyrie's shoulders and her face was full of worry, Tanith was now next to her too.

Skulduggery was still very silent, Xavier looked at the skeleton detective. Valkyrie got out of Fletcher's embrace and went to Skulduggery and looked at him, she could feel the anger in him flare.

"Skulduggery…I know this seems very grim, but-"

"Nefarian is alive! We have to stop him now!" Skulduggery suddenly bellowed and Valkyrie jumped back from shock. Skulduggery sounded enraged, Xavier took his arm.

"…Its okay, just calm down…"

"Calm down? Once you tell Guild he's going to alert the Sanctuary council, all councils, and then what? Everyone will be hunting him down, he'll kill everyone, he's probably much more powerful now! And you're telling me to calm down?" He screamed at Xavier and stood back as Skulduggery pulled his arm away and walked out of the room.

Everyone looked back at Xavier. "Don't worry, I won't tell him, lets just figure out our next step." He said and they nodded.

Skulduggery remained silent on the trip to the Sanctuary, they weren't going to tell Guild, but Xavier promised he would keep it secret till later, so they were dropping him back off at the Sanctuary. They all walked into the foyer and Guild approached them with his cold and serious face.

"What have you discovered Sykes?" Guild snapped and Xavier bowed as he stepped forwards.

"Dusk is behind the murder, we have also discovered the body of Solomon Wreath."

Guild narrowed when he heard the name being said. "Humph, filthy Necromancers, no worry to me," He said, he observed Xavier's face, then a small grin grew, it was evil.

"You're hiding something from me," He said, Xavier's eyes went wider, his golden yellow eyes shining in the light.

"What? Of course not Grand Mage," He said and Thurid grunted and swung a fist at him and Xavier was knocked off his feet and Donnie was there in a flash to catch him, picking him back up onto his feet and everyone gasped and looked at Guild.

"You just assaulted your Administrator!" Valkyrie screamed and Guild sighed, annoyed.

"It is not assault it is discipline, to teach my own son not to lie to me in serious matter." He said and everyone gasped once again as they stared at Xavier, who was rubbing his face, then wiping blood from his face as his nose dripped with blood. He looked up at them.

"Yeah, I'm his son…" He quietly said and stared up at his father, who was looking at him with cold eyes.

"Now tell me your little secret you wretched canine," He snapped and Valkyrie stepped between them, glaring up at Guild.

"Leave him alone! You call yourself a good father!" She yelled and he smiled.

"Coming from the one who's married to a dim witted vampire, who are you to judge me at my parenting?" He said, Fletcher was about to step forwards as he gritted his teeth, Donnie held his shoulder.

"No Fletcher, remember what I told you; patience and calm," He said softly and Fletcher hesitated, and then stepped back.

"Now get out of here all of you except you Xavier, I'm having a word with you," He said and motioned them all to leave, they stared at Xavier and he looked at them and Guild then gulped.

"No I'm not staying, I'm going with them and I quit being your administrator or coroner. I want no part of this council not anymore." He said and turned around to leave but Guild snarled.

"You do NOT turn your back on the Grand Mage, you will listen to your father and stay here, NOW!" He yelled and Xavier clenched his fist and spun around to face him, his face contorted with anger.

"Shut up! I can't stand you anymore. I will not tell you anything anymore; you'll get nothing from me! You've never appreciated me or respected me. I respected you until you became this power hungry monster!" He shrieked, everyone stood together watching the father and son argue.

"You call me a monster! You're a werewolf for Christ's sake!" He shouted, his voice booming through the corridors and people were staring.

"And I'm god damn fucking proud of it! Remember the day you found out? I remember it like yesterday you looked down at me like a freaking disease! You've neglected me for too long old man and I'm tired of it, I'm never coming back into this hell hole and I'm definitely hoping I never see you again!" Xavier screamed, he turned around finally and turned into a wolf and ran out the Sanctuary and everyone stared at Thurid Guild, who was speechless and glared at them all before turning around and walking into one of the rooms, they all left.

"That was intense." Fletcher managed to say, they reached the car park, which was cleared up of the crime scene and saw Xavier, still in his wolf form, lying underneath a tree, the shadows covering him as Valkyrie approached him.

"Xavier?" She said, she knelt down to his level, he looked up and she heard him wincing.

"Sorry you had to hear all that…it kind of slipped." He said as he shifted back into his normal form and she smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Don't worry, I have to bottle it up to when I always had an argument with him when I was younger." She told him. He brushed his hair back and his legs moved down so he was sitting on the grass with his legs spread out.

"I was always looked down at by him…I could never really impress him, just screw up, so if he didn't like the stuff I wanted to do he made me work for him. I hate him Valkyrie. I want to leave Ireland and get out of this place." He said and she thought to herself, boy, Guild was a down right prick to his kid.

She held out a hand as she stood up and he took it and she helped him up. "Lets go away from the Sanctuary right now and once this is over you won't have to deal with him anymore, you're welcome to stay at my house, its no problem." She offered and he laughed.

"I'm alright I have my own place. But I'll probably be moving out as soon as I'm done with this." He said, she nodded and they all got ready to go.

Skulduggery finally spoke before they left. "Well, today was…eventful."


	7. Vampire Heart

Chapter 7 – Vampire Heart

Angel and Aura were still having fun exploring and being stupid and childish. Angel had broken at least four vases and Aura tried her best repairing them, Angel and her also played Hide and Seek after playing paper scissors rock to see if they would instead just read quietly and wait for them to come back, Angel beat her.

"Angel this isn't fair! You can shape shift so how am I supposed to tell if a rat isn't you?" She called out into the hallways looking around her and she heard a laugh. She turned around and saw nothing but then noticed something else around the corner poking out. It was a tail. She smiled and walked over.

"Gotcha Angel!" She yelled and grabbed the tail and the cat screeched and spun around as Aura jumped back as the cat enveloped in black shadows, then as the blackness faded, Angel was standing their laughing.

"You cheater." Aura said, Angel smiled and helped her friend up.

"You know, I still don't see why you're a Necromancer, you barely use any of that magic and instead you just use it to shape shift to cheat in these childish games." Aura said and Angel laughed.

"I've never been bothered with training so that's why I'm not as good as you or anyone else who studied at the Temple we went to." Angel said.

"Why don't you get Serpine to teach you? He's like, the most powerful Necromancer I know and have heard of." She said.

"I could get him to but I think I can handle it myself, ten years has given me lots of practice." She said.

"Then how come you can't see in the dark? Or even do half my shadow trick?" Aura asked with a smile and Angel scowled.

"Shut up, and I don't mean I'm a pro, I only said practice, which I mean by I've been learning this really cool trick, watch!" Angel said and she concentrated, her light blue eyes suddenly turning black when she blinked, and shadows started to wrap around her and she grinned as they completely covered her and she disappeared from sight, Aura gasped.

"Angel! Angel where are you?" She said, starting to panic if Angel didn't return, she stood there and then screamed when two hands clasped her shoulders and she spun around, Angel.

"I hate you so much," Aura said and she laughed.

Angel turned around like she heard something and she started walking down the hall then started running and Aura was about to call out but then she realized she had just jumped into Nefarian's arms and he staggered back, still holding her.

Aura came up to Dusk, who was blankly staring down his house corridor, then without bothering to look at her he spoke, "You went in the basement didn't you?" He asked and she hesitated.

"Well, it was Angel's idea…" She didn't bother finishing her sentence because Dusk had left her already.

She looked at him walking to the kitchen, his steps so graceful…

Angel pulled away slowly from Serpine's kiss; he was smiling and Angel's face was still very close to his and she was smiling too. "So where did you go?" She asked him.

"Just paid a visit to one of the last of the Necromancer Contingent, nothing special, what have you and Aura been doing? Hopefully nothing I'll get blamed on because I brought you here with me." He said and she laughed.

"I would have come anyway." She said.

"I know." He replied and smiled, he kissed Angel again and Aura laughed at them and Angel pulled away and looked at Aura.

Angel moved out of Serpine's hold and walked with him and Aura into the library, Dusk was already sitting down in his large chair. He was half slouched and his arms rested on the armrest and his hand tapping on it. They all took a seat as he stood up.

"Now, seeing as we left Wreaths body in his house, Pleasant is surely enough to find it, therefore his clues I left for him has added up to now realize Serpine is alive and we shall soon rise against them all, and they will die." He said coldly.

Angel was sitting beside Nefarian; she was listening to what Dusk was saying. She knew about the people he talked about and she knew what Skulduggery Pleasant did to Serpine and she knew Serpine wanted Skulduggery dead for good. But she also knew what Serpine had done to Skulduggery. Angel wasn't evil and she was neither good seeing as she'd done bad things in the past, but it wasn't her opinion that mattered for what Dusk wanted to do. And although she'd rather not want Serpine to do this, there was nothing that could stop him from doing it.

Aura got up and so did Angel as Nefarian and Dusk went to talk in privacy and Angel went straight to her room, Aura was leaning against the doorway and Angel slumped onto her bed, Aura frowned.

"You okay Angel? You seem kind of down." She said, and Angel looked up at her.

"I don't know I've just been thinking. The Sanctuary will find out and they'll be after me and Serpine, they'll take my son from me and I'll have nothing left, my son and Serpine will be gone forever, I don't want that to happen and I know that me and him are going to have to leave and I might not be able to see you anymore Aura," She said, sighing after she finished her speech and Aura sighed and sat next to her, brushing her fringe out of her face.

"I know Angel, but as long as your happy I'm happy, and don't worry I promise you we will see each other again." Aura said, she was always so reassuring and positive about things; Angel smiled at her friend and sat up to hug her.

"Thanks Aura, I love you," She said and Aura hugged her tighter.

"I love you too Angel, that's why you're my best friend." She said and they stopped hugging and Aura walked to the door.

"It's late, get some rest Angel you'll feel better tomorrow and as for me, I'm going out for a walk. Night-night." She said to Angel and she said goodnight as Aura closed the door.

Angel kicked her shoes off and pulled the sheets over her and closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. Nefarian knocked on the door and when she didn't answer he helped himself in and saw her sleeping with the sheets pulled right up to her face, the house was quite cold at night and she didn't have a jacket so no wonder.

He took off his shoes and removed his jacket and took off his shirt and got in bed with her, his arms wrapping around her as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Aura Slade was walking under the night sky, the stars twinkling so beautifully, she loved taking walks during night it was tantalizing and so dream like, she loved it. She had put on her long black coat that had a hood on it; it was very cold that night but her jacket was extremely warm and cozy.

She had her hands in her pocket when she felt a cold rush and she jumped when Dusk appeared besides her, walking gracefully as always and she felt light and uneasy, butterflies in her stomach. She'd had never been this close to him.

"It's beautiful isn't it? You can see Orion's belt just there." Dusk said lazily as she looked at the constellation he was pointing at.

"Wow, I've never seen Orion's before…" She said quietly to him and thank God it was dark and hopefully he wouldn't be seeing her blushing.

They walked together in silence until he spoke again.

"I can't remember the last time I ever felt emotion. I can't remember what it felt like to be human. Tell me Aura, what's it like to love? To lust, to _want_?" He asked her, he almost sounded seductive. She gulped.

"I'm not sure, I've never really been in love before. I mean, sometimes you think you are and you feel all light and you're lost with words…um, and…well, it just happens I guess. It's like an instinct feeling." She said rather confused and nervous right now. Dusk nodded and looked forwards again as they continued walking.

"I smell your blood you know." He said suddenly and she became a little frightened if he might just grab her and tear open her neck.

"I can smell it so clearly from here. I can almost _taste_ it on my tongue. Your blood tells me a lot. You're very independent and you like to be by yourself. Yet you care so much for others than yourself. I can even read your thoughts if I wanted to…what are your concerns? You seem to be rather uneasy, are you afraid? Do you have a past of pain, torture, suffering maybe?" He said and she didn't know how to respond so she stayed silent and she felt him penetrate her mind as he read her memories of her past and she could see them all cross her eyes as he saw them and she suddenly broke away from it and shut her eyes tightly, looking away from Dusk as he stood silent, eyebrow raised.

"Ah." He went silent and she sighed, a tear escaped her eye as she had recalled her past of when she had been raped and her family murdered, only her and her brother Fang were alive.

Dusk stared at her as the tear rolled down her face, she was a little shocked to see Dusk's cold hand wiping it off, he observed it on his hand and wiped it on his jacket. She sniffed and smiled.

"Thanks," She said, he looked at her with the same old expression, and then gave her an almost human smile.

"Do not worry. You're not the only one, close your eyes." He said and she frowned, but did as he asked and he pressed his hand to her head and all his memories passed through her and she gasped when he let go.

"Oh…I'm sorry Dusk," She started to say but Dusk waved his hand.

"Like I said don't worry, and that's in the past. Embrace the future and leave all the bad behind Aura, you have much to learn." He said and she nodded, they got to a lake and it had a small bridge going over it, they walked on it and stopped at the middle, Aura held the railing and looked over the lake, the water glittering.

"It's magnificent in the moonlight." He said, she nodded and turned around and saw Dusk was standing right in front of her and staring across to the lake. He was quite tall and she could see his face clearly, the scar that lined his face, but he was still inhumanly beautiful.

She took a step back only to find her back pressing against the rails and she saw Dusk extend one of his arms to hold onto the rail and bent down to her level, she felt too shocked and he leaned even closer she thought he was going to bite her.

He opened his mouth and a flash of his white teeth sent shivers down her spine.

He moved in and she winced, but no sound came out as her mouth was pressed against Dusk's, she could feel the soft caress of his ice cold lips pressing against hers and the way they molded with each others. Her eyes were closed and her arms wrapped around Dusk's neck, he had one arm around her waist, the kiss was so passionate, so amazing, she was love struck and couldn't believe this was actually happening.

He slowly pulled away, and his red eyes poured into her, he was grinning at her and she was still shocked at what he had just done.

"So tell me Aura, was that what love feels like?" He asked.


	8. Catching Up

Chapter 8 - A Nice Day For A Walk?

Xavier had to go back home because there would be a full moon, so he asked Donnie if he could secure his cage so he wouldn't escape. He thanked them and wished them luck for their mission as they left him. Valkyrie was still uneasy about it, but she'd accepted it, after all, Fletcher was slightly the same in some ways.

Fletcher was holding Valkyrie's warm hand and she felt his ice cold skin on her hot skin, she was getting used to it, but it sometimes made her shiver, but that was just a tiny thing that happened when you became a vampire, but she would learn to live with it, and the fact that whenever he smiled she would see two sharp fangs. But she was glad he was still alive.

She was still very grateful to Donnie who had nearly gotten killed by his brother Dusk when he risked bringing him back. Donnie was very close to Fletcher now and even though Skulduggery didn't like vampires Donnie made an exception, so did Fletcher. Sometimes.

She had so much to think about right now and now was not the time to just reminisce about her life, right now Nefarian Serpine was lurking about and Dusk was with him, only one thing to answer that with. Not a great combination. And Skulduggery was acting strange, he was now frustrated and angry, she'd never seen him as angry, he was always muttering to himself and she kind of wanted him to be back to his egotistical ways.

She still couldn't believe that Serpine was alive either, but she knew that Skulduggery wasn't handling it as well as she could, after all he was the reason Skulduggery's family was dead and he was well, dead. But she could understand. China did mention to her years before, Skulduggery had hate in him like nothing she could ever imagine, he kept it buried deep down inside of him, covering it up, not letting anyone know how he really felt, how he really looked at life, she could deeply understand him now, but she would never fully know what it felt like, she only half did when she saw Fletcher die in front of her, but here he was hand in hand side by side with her. He looked up at the sun and squinted his eyes, he looked back at Valkyrie and she smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"So Skulduggery, what are we going to do now? Are we going to report this to Guild? Or are we just gonna do this mission ourselves?" Fletcher asked after the very long silence between them all. Tanith looked at Skulduggery then at Valkyrie, they both frowned, and they both knew he wasn't taking it so well.

"Guild doesn't need to know about this, no one but us. Got it? I beat Serpine once, I'll do it again," Skulduggery said, his voice agitated.

"Okay then, you sure you alright?" Fletcher asked and Skulduggery turned around.

"I'm fine. I'm just…thinking that's all." Skulduggery said and Fletcher shrugged at Valkyrie, she frowned.

"You guys, I just remembered, we left Solomon's body just lying there where we found him, and shouldn't we do something about it?" Valkyrie asked and Skulduggery shook his head quickly.

"No, not until we finish this mission, if we did do anything people would be suspicious and ask questions, we can't let that happen," Skulduggery said. Valkyrie was worrying about Skulduggery, he wasn't himself and she knew that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

"Angel, get up now!" Angel's eyes shot open and she was staring right at Aura who was leaning over her smiling, Angel grinned.

"What are you smiling at missy? Something you should be telling me?" She asked as she yawned and Aura moved so she could hop out of bed and walk over to the bathroom as she pulled on a robe.

"Well…" Aura started, Angel laughed at the fact Aura looked like she was going to explode of happiness.

"Let me guess, Dusk? Spill it, I need to know everything." She said and Aura squeezed Angel's hands and she bit her lip.

"I was out for a walk last night, and Dusk popped out of no where, right? And then we stopped at the bridge where that pretty lake is and then out of no where…he kissed me." Aura said and Angel squealed.

"Oh my God Aura that's just adorable! You two love birds I told you you'd get him, now little miss Aura's FINALLY got a boyfriend!" Angel laughed and Aura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh ha-ha. I've got to go to my house to get some things, Serpine and Dusk went out on their little errands so you want to come with me?" She asked before she left the room, Angel shook her head.

"Nah, I think I just want to relax today, maybe go for a walk or something." Angel said and she closed the door to get changed.

She came out dressed in her normal clothes, she had on a jacket that's sleeves been rolled up and It revealed her tattoos. Aura smiled and gave her a hug.

"Okay then I'll see you later then, and Serpine told me to tell you he has something for you when he gets back. Didn't tell me what though so don't think about it too much. Anyways see you later!" Aura said and she left.

Angel sighed and put on her heels, she was wondering what Serpine had for her, she couldn't guess seeing as it was impossible to know what that man would do next or whatever he thought of in that head of his. She went outside and looked around, it was a beautiful day, she decided not to drive and instead walk, today seemed like a good day.

* * *

"We need to get leads on where they could be, if anyone has seen them around or even spoken to Dusk. I don't know whom though, so that's highly unlikely we're going to find them easily. I do know one person though but I've never seen her in years and I doubt she'd want to help." Skulduggery said and Valkyrie frowned.

"Who's that?" She asked and Skulduggery looked at her.

"Aura Slade, I knew her from this training thing the Sanctuary used to have, she's sort of on the bad guy side after her parents were killed. I heard she'd been working with Dusk recently but I don't even think she remembers me." Skulduggery said and Fletcher frowned.

"How could someone forget a walking talking skeleton, I know I wouldn't," Fletcher said and Tanith gave him a look.

"That's not the point Fletcher, anyways; do you know how you can reach her? Does she have any friends or family?" Tanith asked and Skulduggery thought.

"I knew her and her brother, his name is Fang Crimson, and I was his closest friend. We haven't seen each other in ten years after the coven broke apart, I don't know where he is now though," Donnie said and they all looked at him.

"You were in a coven?" Fletcher asked and Donnie nodded.

"Dusk tried to claim leadership seeing as we had no leader, he acted as one but then he tried to take control, we kind of separated from it after we all started leaving, and it's a long story. But there is just one more person I think, but I know she'll definitely not want to help, and it's going to be tough trying to catch her too." Donnie said and Skulduggery stood up.

"Who is it?" Skulduggery asked impatiently, Donnie stared at him with his blank gaze.

"She's Aura's best friend, Angel Nightfall, she's a Necromancer, but she is more known for her shape shifting abilities." Donnie said and Skulduggery's head tilted slightly as if he'd remembered something.

"Yes I do know who she is, and Valkyrie I'm positive you've met her before," Skulduggery said, everyone turned their heads to Valkyrie, who looked confused.

"How would I know her?" Valkyrie asked.

"Because she used to be in the Temple when you were going there before, if I remember her well enough, she had black and white hair, blue eyes," Skulduggery described and it all clicked to Valkyrie.

"Yes I remember her, she was really nice apart from all the other Necromancers, and she wasn't all gloomy like them." She said, Fletcher laughed.

"Excellent, then we're going to the Temple to go see if they know her whereabouts, let's go." He said and they immediately left to the graveyard.

They stopped close to the graveyards where the Temple of the Necromancers was and they walked out onto the grass, passing tombstones and graves. The sky was dull and it looked like it was going to rain.

"You know that was like, ten years ago, you really think she'd still be there?" Tanith asked and Skulduggery shrugged.

"You never know, they study here for a long time before they leave." Skulduggery said and Valkyrie felt more relaxed that Skulduggery seemed to be getting back to his normal self.

Valkyrie looked around and saw someone walking, she had fair slightly pale skin and wore black clothes, she could see an emerald green snake tattoo coiling around her left forearm, her hair was black with white streaks through it, Valkyrie pointed over to her.

"It's her!" Valkyrie said and Angel Nightfall looked up to see them and she recognized who they were immediately and stepped back a few steps.

"Oh shit." She said and she started running, cursing that she wore heels and before everyone could pursue her Donnie looked at them and gestured his head to Fletcher and he nodded and in a flash they were running.

Donnie was catching up to Angel and when Donnie gave Fletcher the signal he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Angel and she slammed into him and he grabbed her arm and she used her other arm to swing a fist right into his jaw and he staggered back, she was about to run again when Donnie grabbed her from behind and she was in an arm lock.

"Hey Donnie, long time no speak, how've you been?" Angel asked and Donnie gave her a grin as the rest came up to them.

"I've been good, made some new friends, broke a few bones, have you seen my brother lately?" Donnie asked in a friendly way, she grinned.

"Dusk? I can't say I haven't." Angel laughed.

"You wouldn't mind coming with us then and we could catch up?" Donnie said and Angel frowned as she looked over at Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie, yes? I see such familiar faces here, so tell me, why am I being harassed? Have I done something wrong?" Angel asked and Skulduggery took hold of her instead, he gripped hard and she hissed.

"Jesus you don't have to be so mean." She said and he grunted.

"He killed Wreath." He said and Angel looked surprised.

"Really?" She said and Fletcher frowned.

"You didn't know?" Fletcher asked and Angel looked at him.

"Obviously not." She said and Tanith looked at her.

"But you could be lying, that's why we can't trust you," Tanith said and Angel frowned and made a small pout.

"Well then, I'll be telling the truth but don't expect me to tell you anything at all if that's where you're going at. Ooh, still got the Bentley? How nice," She said and Valkyrie looked at Angel, she was very pretty she had to admit that, she was also very nice when she knew her before, but now she just had to stick to one thing, she was the bad guy and she was the good guy.

They put her into the car and she sat between Donnie and Fletcher, Donnie put on the shackles and she grunted.

"Isn't this nice, a lovely day and a car ride sitting next to two vampires, lucky me. I don't believe we've met though, I'm Angel Nightfall, and you are?" She asked Fletcher and he looked at her weirdly.

"Uh, I'm Fletcher Renn…" He replied and her eyes widened.

"The teleporting kid? Nice, so tell me, what's it feel like teleporting? I'd always wanted to be a teleporter, but it's a pretty rare gift. Like you I was born with magic, I'm a shape shifter." She said and Fletcher frowned, confused at why she was acting completely casual and normal even though she was being held hostage.

"Um, it's pretty cool I guess. What can you shape shift into?" Fletcher asked and she thought.

"I think anything if I put my mind to it, I hear you and Valkyrie are married? Congratulations on that." She said and grinned when she saw Valkyrie's face blush and Valkyrie was getting annoyed at Angel talking.

"Maybe we should have gotten a gag too, like we did with Vaurien." Valkyrie sighed and Angel laughed.

"Please, that idiot thinks he's Killer Supreme, he couldn't even kill a fly, and he is so pathetic." Angel laughed.

"Tell me about it." Valkyrie moaned. Angel decided to stop talking and she just stared down at her feet and was quiet for the whole ride, they had gone to the Sanctuary and they started walking, Donnie held onto Angel's arm.

"Why are we here? I thought Guild wasn't supposed to know about this," Valkyrie asked and Skulduggery looked at her.

"He doesn't need to know about this or anyone else, all he knows now is that we're bringing in a suspect to interrogate so we can 'figure out' who is the real murderer of Detective Remus Crux." Skulduggery said and Angel looked at him.

"Aren't you a smart bag of bones…" She muttered.


	9. An Angel and a Demon

Chapter 9 – An Angel and a Demon

"Where is Angel?" Serpine demanded, slamming his fist onto the table, it cracked and broke as his red right hand clawed against the wood of the table top and crumbled to the floor, it had been an hour or so and Nefarian was becoming impatient, Aura had just come back and she was starting to worry because Angel wasn't picking up her phone.

"Dusk, where the hell is Angel, Aura, you saw her last! Where did she say she was going? _Answer me_!" Serpine screeched, his fists clenching, his teeth grinding against each other. Aura stepped back and thought.

"She went out for a walk I think…probably to the Temple to see her dad." She said and Nefarian spun on his heel, he was about to leave the room until Dusk appeared in front of his path.

"You mustn't leave, it's too risky, she'll be back I assure you, if not, Aura may go search. As for you, you will not leave." Dusk ordered and Serpine glared fiercely, but stood back as Dusk nodded.

"Fine, but if she's not back in two hours, I'm going to find her no matter how many people I have to kill." Nefarian snapped and stormed out of the room.

Aura looked to the door, then to Dusk, thinking about something to say, but shook her head and left.

* * *

Skulduggery sighed, scratching his skull and pacing across the room, only Valkyrie, Fletcher and him were in the room while the others had left to do some further investigating to try and find more leads.

Angel on the other hand, grinned and watched everyone in the room look back impatiently.

"Ms. Nightfall," Skulduggery started and Angel looked up at him from her seat, she was shackled onto it and a table was in front of her, Skulduggery sat on the other side.

"I want you to answer a few questions for me as honest an openly as you can, can you do that for me?" He asked and she nodded.

"Good. First question, what were you doing at the temple?"

"I was visiting my dad like I normally do, he gets kind of lonely at the Temple so I come down to visit." She said and Skulduggery nodded and folded his arms.

"That's lovely of you. Now I want to know your relations with Aura Slade." He said and her eyes flickered and she frowned.

"Why?"

"Afraid I can't tell you why." He said and she sighed but answered.

"She's my best friend and my closest one too. We've been friends for as long as I can remember."

"Do you two keep in touch? When was the last time you saw each other?" He asked and Valkyrie looked to Fletcher and he shrugged.

"I was just about to go see her actually until you shackled me and took me here." She said dryly and Skulduggery shrugged, taking off his hat and placing it in front of him.

"What were your reasons of seeing her?"

"I just left the temple and decided to go back to see her."

"Go back where? Were you at someone else's house?" He asked and she hesitated, but nodded. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Tell me Ms. Nightfall, were you at Dusk's headquarters to see Aura? Are you all involved in the murders?" He asked quickly and Angel rolled her eyes.

"I already told you, I didn't kill anyone and I'm not involved with any of them or their plans." She said in annoyance and Skulduggery got up from his seat and walked towards her.

"So they have plans too?" He said and she paused, cursing herself silently for not thinking of what to say as he stopped in front of her.

"And did one of their plans involve kidnapping Voodoo Jack to resurrect Nefarian Serpine?" His voice sounding agitated and louder and Angel's eyes flickered as she looked up at him.

"Was another of them to kill Jack, Remus and then Wreath?" He continued as Angel sat in silence. She knew it wouldn't be long until they'd be after him. It was all happening too quick; she couldn't stand to lose him, not again.

"Serpine is dead." She lied and Skulduggery slammed his fist on the desk, everyone jumped from the sudden action, Angel felt scared.

"You know damn well he isn't. I know who you are Ms. Nightfall and I can bloody well assure you that you won't get away with this easily." He snapped and she looked down.

"You don't know anything about me Pleasant." She said and Skulduggery straightened up.

"Oh I'm sure I don't, but the Sanctuary knows you and Damien very well. Don't they?" He said and Angel looked up, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Don't you dare bring my son into this!" She hissed.

"Then co-operate with us, tell us where he is and we can help you, you don't have to be on their side, help us to get them and we can give you immunity." Skulduggery persuaded and Angel laughed at him.

"You think I'm going to tell you so I can get immunity? You really are a bone head get out of my sight." She said angrily and he sighed and left the room. Fletcher was about to laugh but Valkyrie nudged him and he quickly assumed his silent stance.

Valkyrie decided to take charge; she walked over to the table and looked eye to eye with Angel Nightfall, who stared blankly at Valkyrie.

"So, Angel. Why are you defending them?" Valkyrie stated.

"I'm not defending anyone." Angel said and Valkyrie sighed, this was going nowhere.

"Then who are you defending?" Valkyrie asked.

"No one." She simply said and Valkyrie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Look, Angel. I know you're not going to tell us anything, but this isn't going to help you and the more you do this the longer you're going to be here." Valkyrie said tiredly and Angel smiled.

"Wrong actually. I can leave whenever I want, observe." She said and everyone watched as she shifted into a snake in front of their eyes and slivered away fast enough before anyone could catch her and she was out and gone when the door opened and Skulduggery had stepped in, missing the snake by inches as Valkyrie ran out to get it.

"Damn it!" Fletcher said as Skulduggery looked over at the empty chair and back at Valkyrie who entered the room panting.

"What the hell happened?" He asked and Valkyrie caught her breath and stood up right.

"She shifted into a snake and escaped through the door when you opened it." She puffed and Skulduggery grunted, turning to Fletcher.

"I thought you put on shackles that dampened the magic?" He snapped and Fletcher held his hands up and waved them.

"Whoa man! I didn't even know there was a difference between the shackles they had." He said and Skulduggery scooped up his hat and without another word they left to go find the others.

* * *

Serpine was lying down unmoving and silent on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking of when Angel would get back safely. It had only been an hour and Aura had left to go look for her while Dusk was in his library.

He heard a noise coming from the window like a rock hit it and he got up and walked towards the window and holding out his arms he gripped onto the curtains. He drew them back to see Angel standing on the balcony smiling back at him.

He quickly opened the door and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his arms and against his chest and planted a heck of a kiss on her. He pulled away and Angel was wide-eyed and smiling.

"What's gotten into you?" She laughed and he embraced her again.

"Where were you? Are you okay?" He asked, he sounded concerned and she laughed.

"I'm fine, dad just wanted me to stay for a while longer. Now…what was that surprise Aura was telling me about?" She asked and Serpine paused then let go of Angel and sat back down on the bed.

"It's, it's nothing. Never mind about it." He said and Angel frowned and walked over to him, kneeling down on one knee to look at him eye to eye and she took his gloved right hand and held it in her hands, kissing it and smiling.

"Whatever you say," She said and he gave her a slight smile but it went away as soon as it happened, she frowned and cupped his chin in her delicate fingers as she pecked his nose.

"You seem kind of stressed, something on your mind?" She asked and he hesitated. He looked away and when he looked back asked her a question that surprised her.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She said, getting up and sitting on the bed behind him so she could put her arms around his neck and lean on her arm to kiss his cheek.

"I mean it…why would you- an Angel- love a Demon like me?" Serpine asked, Angel sighed as she brushed away a strand of his jet-black hair and got off of him so she could turn him around and held his face in her hands.

"Serpine I don't know why you're like this right now, but I want you to know that I love you. Because when I first met you, I didn't care what you'd done or any of those other things. I love you for who you are, and I'll never stop loving you. So look at me and believe me when I say this; I love you Serpine. Nothings going to change that." Angel said and Serpine smiled and she rested her hands on his shoulders and he took her hands and held them tight.

"I know that I never tell you this Angel. But I do love you, I always have. And even after all those times we'd fight and I knew I'd broken your heart you still chose to keep loving me, I started to wonder why you kept giving me another chance because I was so undeserving for it. For all the times I'd leave and keep you waiting and constantly ignore your feelings." He said and Angel frowned, rubbing her thumb against his hand as he held her hand.

"Serpine…" She said but let him continue.

"I'd let you down so many times that maybe me dying was a good thing so I wouldn't hurt you anymore because all I thought about was myself. But when I came back and you were still here, I knew I had to set things right. You'd given me so many chances to make it up to you and to try and make it work still but I kept taking advantage of it. And now that I'm a father too, I just want to keep you and Damien safe from danger. I want to make everyone pay for separating us, to make sure no one can keep us apart and nobody will come after us ever again. Do you understand why I'm doing this? Not for me this time, not for evil, but for you." He said and Angel felt a tear run down her cheek and Serpine wiped it off, kissing her cheek where he'd touched it and when he pulled away they were leaning against each others foreheads and Angel was smiling.

"Promise?" She asked softly and he smiled, kissing her on the lips before he replied.

"Promise."


	10. Just One Bite

Chapter 10 - Just One Bite

Fletcher and Valkyrie were taking a long walk down the winding paths in the huge forest area near Gordon's, well, Valkyrie's estate. Valkyrie was worrying about things on her mind and Fletcher stopped walking and turned to her, his pale face blankly staring down at her and the torch casting shadows along his features.

"What's up? Something's troubling you…" He started, Valkyrie hesitated and Fletcher took her hand.

"You can tell me Val. I can handle it…unless it's about kids then I'm gonna jump into that ocean." He said and she laughed half-heartedly and stopped shortly after.

"No it's not about kids. It's about me and you…" Fletcher went silent and serious as she continued.

"I know I'm not going to live forever, you know that too. And you're immortal…so you're going to be alive far past the day I die…and remember how you always said together forever? Well I want us to be forever. Fletcher; I want you to turn me." Fletcher gasped and shook his head.

"No way! I love you, but I would never do that! On the day you die I don't know what I'd do but Val that's a long time away. I don't care about immortality, I just want you to be happy Val, and I love you." He said and Valkyrie shook her head, a tear dropped.

"But I want this Fletcher, I want to be immortal, I want to be forever, I want to be with YOU forever, don't you want that?" Valkyrie said and Fletcher hesitated, he looked up to the rising moon and back at her, he sighed.

"…I…I don't know, if this is really what you want. But I don't know if I can do this." He said and Valkyrie kissed him tenderly before he held her close and pulled her head back so her bare neck revealed.

"This is what I want Fletcher, you can do this." She said and he sighed but stared at her neck.

"This will only hurt for a second okay? Once I do this, you can never go back to being human." He said and she nodded as his fangs extended, he leaned closer and then a huge gust of wind blew, knocking Fletcher several feet away from Valkyrie as Skulduggery came running in.

"I thought I could trust you Fletcher! This is your wife and you try snack on her? Get out of here!" Skulduggery roared as he conjured a fireball, missing Fletcher by inches and Valkyrie saw a black silhouette falling down from the sky, a large black coat flowing down with the body.

Donnie landed in front of Fletcher, teeth extended, hissing.

"What's going on?" Donnie snarled.

"This monster tried to kill Valkyrie!" Skulduggery snapped, pointing at Fletcher. Donnie didn't bother looking back, but Fletcher could hear the words from Donnie like he spoke them in his head.

"You don't understand Skulduggery! It's not what it looks like!" Valkyrie tried and Skulduggery turned to her, pushing her away so he could walk over to the two vampires.

"Donnie this isn't your fight. As for you Fletcher, leave, if I ever see you near Valkyrie again, I'm going to make sure those fangs are ripped out from the root of your gums." He snarled and Donnie stared at Fletcher like they just had a conversation through mind, Fletcher nodded and was gone. He didn't even look back at Valkyrie.

Skulduggery looked at Donnie. "Take Valkyrie home, I trust you enough. I have to go see if Fletcher is lurking about." Skulduggery left without another word and as soon as he was gone, Valkyrie collapsed into Donnie's arms, he raised an eyebrow, he couldn't remember emotion or human feelings, and so he didn't know how to feel as he carried her back to her home.

She told him everything on the way and Donnie got her standing up straight as they approached the gate.

"I understand." Donnie Death was always a man of few words.

Valkyrie arrived home and thanked Donnie for his help; he nodded and was gone before she could offer him to come in. She closed the door and went straight to the bedroom where Fletcher was waiting, there were candles lit and he was standing in the far corner.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded as they walked over to each other.

He embraced her and she lifted her head to lock lips with him. He stepped forwards, forcing her onto the bed and he leaned over her with his body against hers.

She felt his hand go up the side of her body and across her shirt, tearing the neck of it and revealing her bra. He pecked her cheek and down onto her neck and Valkyrie gasped and nearly screamed when she felt two sharp teeth pierce into her neck and she felt weak as blood left her body for a few seconds until he pulled away, blood dripping down his mouth and he retracted his teeth.

Valkyrie felt sleepy and the last thing she saw was Fletcher leaning in to kiss her lightly on the forehead before darkness swept over her.

Fletcher left her to sleep and came back a few minutes later with a damp cloth and a porous rock that was yellow and he cleaned her neck and rubbed the soap like rock on her neck, it healed up in no time and there was no mark left when he cleaned it up and got off the bed.

He didn't infect her; he had no intention of even wanting to. Fletcher didn't want to give Valkyrie this burden he already carried and biting her would of only made her drowsy from sudden blood loss and hopefully in the morning she'd be fine. As for Fletcher, he had some packing to do if he was to leave now before Skulduggery saw him still here.

Holding a duffel bag of his things in one hand and holding onto the door with the other he sighed as he teleported away to Donnie's home. Hoping this wouldn't be the last time he got to see Valkyrie again.


	11. In The Midnight Hour

__I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update this and my other stories but I've made myself a commitment to complete my stories this year to begin new ones or at least get on with my other stuff I've left behind or procrastinated for too long. On with the story, now that I've gone through, edited and now finished the story plot all I have to do is write it out. Enjoy!

* * *

_He waited until his friend had fallen fast asleep, he'd taken his shot and something to help him sleep and once he'd gone into a deep sleep, the man left in search of his partner._

_It was pitch black for most, but clear as day for the vampire boy as he glided gracefully along the pavement, his movement so unnaturally delicate, but making him all the more beautiful as he reached his destination when he turned a corner._

_He exhaled, the chilly night air against his exposed arms would've given him Goosebumps or shiver, but he took no notice. He didn't need to. He looked up to the moon and his lips parted, his fangs brushing his bottom lip, being careful not to prick the skin._

_The vampire looked down and to the alley opening to see the tall, slender figure approaching him with the same majestic stride, the moonlight making his skin look paper white and the deep scar embedded in his skin more disgusting as he nodded his greetings. The scarred man huffed, arms folding._

"_What is their current status?" He asked the vampire boy and he shook out of his nostalgia and replied almost too quickly for his liking._

"_Utterly dreadful; they're going against each other and have disbanded. It seems without the detective they're just as lost as his sanity is. In no time they'll realize they're doomed once he takes matters into his own hand." He responded to his partner and he hummed, pleased with what he was hearing and walked behind the boy, his hands behind his back and grinning to himself as the boy remained in his unnaturally still stance, waiting for feedback._

"_Once he does so, he'll be looking for vengeance and there will be no stopping him once his madness consumes him. But that will only lead him into the trap; Serpine will take care of the rest. There will be no interfering him when his wrath is unleashed. Make sure the detective doesn't harm the two and once Serpine is finished, your reward will come. Do you have what I asked for?" He instructed the boy and he nodded, dipping into his pocket and bringing out an envelope that the scarred man took and opened, looking at the lock of hair and grinned, sealing it and placing it into his coat pocket and began walking away back to the streets. He stopped, turning his head so the boy could see the side of his face._

"_Don't mess this up again for me, or I will have no qualms over killing you." He said and the boy nodded._

"…_Understood." He replied and the man grinned before strolling away and out of sight._


End file.
